


hunted

by xephyr



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rooftop Shenanigans, Semi-Public Sex, mild exhibitionism, sorry for all the porn but we're in quarantine so what else am I supposed to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xephyr/pseuds/xephyr
Summary: Mathias teaches Edwin how to hunt him across the rooftops of Stormwind. Things escalate.(he should remember whobuiltthese rooftops)
Relationships: Mathias Shaw/Edwin VanCleef
Kudos: 32





	hunted

As Mathias hops over the threshold over the adjoining roof, sweat beading along his brow from the head of midday, he knows he’s being hunted.

With his heart beating out of his chest, he flattens himself against a chimney of the next building and scans his eyes across the flat roofing, his eyes passing over the stone bricks that are coated with a white thermal barrier that discloses its status of being one of the more modern buildings in the district.

It was one of Edwin’s earliest adjustments to the residential blueprints. ‘It’s hot as balls in the summer,’ he’d said during one such summer, shirtless and sweaty as he fanned himself down with scrap pieces of parchment that Mathias was trying very hard not to focus on. Seeing as he can still remember exactly how he looked and even what pair of pants he was wearing (his riding leathers that he’d worn to accompany the king with in order to show him this month’s progress), he had failed quite superbly. Once he and the stonemason’s guild had finished the first block of apartments in the autumn he’d asked Mathias to come to a viewing so he could experience firsthand how much cooler the advanced ventilation and roof treatment made the structure and Mathias had taken a day off and gone without a fuss. However, much to Edwin’s dismay, sweat clung to him every step of the way.

As brilliant as Edwin was, it still took him much longer than it should have to understand why that had been the case.

Once he’s gotten his breath back he unfurls himself from the building and takes a quick glance towards the left before continuing further along the rooftops towards Stormwind Keep.

A moment later, something hard and heavy collides with his back and sends him flying forwards onto the shingles and he relies on sharp reflexes alone to catch himself on his forearms instead of breaking his nose. He grunts at the sudden shock of pain that shoots through his arms at the hard landing but it was much better than the alternative.

“Fucking _hells_ , you’re hard to catch,” Edwin laughs against his back in a way that curls in Mathias’ abdomen distractingly. “If you hadn’t come into my territory and stayed in Old Town I might never have got you.”

“Maybe that was my plan all along,” Mathias retorts breathily, echoing his laugh as well as he can with the wind knocked out of him. Edwin is a solid presence behind him, heavy and hot and sweaty as he makes no move to let him go anytime soon. Mathias’ heart jumps in his rib cage.

“Bullshit. I caught you fair and square.” His breath is hot along the shell of his ear and Mathias shudders before he can think better of it. “You don’t get to change your story as soon as you lose.”

Mathias hardly needed to teach the man how to scale a roof but there were still techniques he had been able to share with him in order to do it more effectively. He’d used it as an excuse at first to spend more time with him but as time went on and Edwin got better and better at this, at doing everything that Mathias did, he became less sure of his intentions. Things had started with Mathias teaching him how to pick a basic lock in an obvious ploy to touch his hands and after that things had evolved into weekly sparring sessions which, again, were obvious in their intent.

Training Edwin into how to look for his tells and catch him over the rooftops may come to bite him in the rear at some point down the line but as of right now, it didn’t matter.

“I didn’t lose,” Mathias reasons underneath him, straining to make his voice heard over the skip of his pulse and from his position on the roof, unable to turn onto his back to face the man behind him. “You simply won.”

“Means the same thing,” Edwin mutters distractedly, considering Mathias’ shudder the way he considers everything else that requires use of his quick wit. He inches in closer and breathes against the back of his ear again, though this time it’s more deliberate.

“Edwin,” Mathias warns, though it’s made markedly less effective by his voice leaping upwards into the next octave.

“Hm, am I not due for a reward?” His teeth scrape at the skin on his neck and Mathias bites his lip in order to stop himself from making any number of embarrassing sounds at the simple action. If there was one that he had learned during his time with Edwin is that he was painfully sensitive. Or, so Edwin had said. It’s not like Mathias had anyone else’s word to go by. “Were those not the terms?”

Those were absolutely _not_ the terms but then he feels him; the solidity of him in his breeches pressed against Mathias’ back from where he has him pinned down and it makes him wonder if maybe, just maybe, those _should_ have been the terms. He swallows the saliva in his mouth before he tries to speak again.

“Edwin,” he warns again and it sounds even weaker than his first attempt. “Not here. Not where—“

“Not where everyone can see?” Edwin Vancleef finishes for him, shifting behind him until his cock is slotted more comfortably against his thigh. “No one can see above the rooftops, Matty.” He snakes a hand between the roof shingles and Mathias’ abdomen, sure of his path as he fiddles with the closure of his belt at the front of his pants. “Unless you’re worried about being too loud, of course. That’s the problem with this type of insulation.” He licks a wet stripe up Mathias’ neck, pulling an absolutely mortifying sound from his lips, and Mathias curses under his breath when he can feel that damned smirk against him. “Anyone can hear you if you’re not trying hard enough. I’m not sure if you’re ready for that just yet.”

There are tens if not hundreds of reasons why Mathias should actively discourage this sort of behavior but his libido is viciously trying to snuff out his logic and throw his brain out the fucking window. It might be easier if Edwin made the decision for him and took him now without asking but at Mathias’ hesitance he makes a show of waiting; trailing his fingers along his belt buckle but making no moves to actually undo it. It’s less about making sure Mathias is sure before he continues and is much more about getting him to beg for it.

It’s much more evil, that way.

“Fuck,” He curses, pushing his hips back against Edwin’s to knock a gasp out of him as both revenge and as an act of submission because when Edwin has a mind for it he’s more than willing to draw this out for hours, “Edwin, please.”

Edwin is quick to spurn into action and deftly undoes his belt, pushing his pants and his smalls down his thighs to bare his ass to him and Mathias swallows thickly because _fuck_ , how are they going to do this? Was Edwin going to take him raw, right here in the open, with nothing to slick him with? There was no way he would be able to keep quiet during something so intense and he can barely even keep quiet now with just the thought of the man bearing down on him like a beast in heat without a care for his comfort or pleasure. He’ll have a limp for a week.

He moans before he can think better of it as Edwin pulls back, just far enough to undo his own pants and brings his fingers to Mathias’ lips which he eagerly sucks into his mouth, tonguing as much saliva as he can between the digits that he's been offered. He takes momentary pride in how Edwin’s breath catches at a particularly lewd slide of his tongue but before he can say anything, Edwin takes his fingers back to shuffle behind him and the next thing he feels are strong thighs along the backs of his own. He shudders again and Edwin laughs in wonder.

“You’re so much, Matty,” He tells him, awe and fondness filling each and every last syllable. He hears him spit into his hand, mixing Mathias’ saliva with his own, as he pulls apart Mathias’ cheeks to spread it along the crevice of his ass. His ears burn from the filthy feel of it dripping down his thighs and when he feels Edwin’s thick cockhead pushing against his balls, he is lost.

At first he thinks he’s just slicking himself up between his thighs as a preface to fucking him apart into the roof but then he does it again and _again_ and Mathias think he’s starting to get it. Edwin’s hands hold his thighs together so he can fuck into the tight grip of them and Mathias trembles at every thrust against his taint, against his sac, and then along the underside of his shaft and he whines so loud that it shocks even himself.

“I’m starting to think that you want people to hear us rutting like animals,” Edwin growls into his ear and Mathias decides to finally be proactive instead of reactive and slaps a palm over his mouth to muffle himself. “I’ve got a reputation to uphold, you know.”

_So do I_ , he should say, but instead he moans gratefully into his hand as Edwin slides languidly along the underside of his cock once again. It’s too much but at the same time it’s nowhere near enough. Edwin’s hold on him is unyielding and Mathias has no choice but to throw himself into his hands and trust him as much as he dares. On one hand he hates not being able to return the favor, hates that he can’t do anything except experience the otherworldly sensations that Edwin is making him feel but on the other hand he can’t get enough of it.

He’s in control during every moment of his life. It’s exhausting work but it’s also the only thing he’s ever known. To strip himself of everything in moments like these and to be nothing more than a tight channel used for someone else’s (for _Edwin’s_ ) pleasure is— it’s everything.

“Take us both in your hand,” Edwin tells him and as he hurries to obey he wonders why he didn’t think to do that sooner. Now it’s Edwin who lets out an unrestrained moan against his overheated skin once he circles a fist around their cocks and he fucks into it with renewed vigor, grip faltering momentarily on his thighs as he, for once, is the one who is overwhelmed. “Oh fuck, _Mathias_ , just like— just like that. You’re so good— _fuck—_ “

It doesn’t take either of them very long after that and Mathias feels heat swirling low in his core coalescing into a single point because of _this_ , because of how he was hunted and fucked like a prey animal and simply because of Edwin saying his name over and over in his ear. He’s going to cum from just that but then one of Edwin’s hands leaves his thigh so he can press his thumb to the rim of his hole and he can’t help to mask the sob that’s wrenched from him as his vision whites out and he cums so forcefully that it punches the air from his lungs a second time.

He’s brought back to reality a moment later as Edwin bites the juncture between his neck and shoulder with enough force to break skin and he growls, low and feral in his throat as he follows along behind Mathias’ own orgasm and adds to the inexcusable mess that’s being made along the front of his shirt and the roof. He cares much less about the state of the roof.

Unlike Mathias, Edwin always seemed to be energized by his release and it’s no different now as he presses an apologetic kiss to his neck and pulls back off of him to put himself to rights and Mathias turns around to look at him for the first time since this whole thing began.

He almost wishes Edwin Vancleef wasn’t as gorgeous as he was as it simply makes everything far more complicated than it has to be. Edwin grins at him and eyes him up and down as Mathias still struggles to get his breathing under control and under his gaze he can feel himself blushing. Even after this, all it takes is a single look to turn his insides into jelly.

“You should see yourself right now,” Edwin says as he shakes his head in a disbelieving laugh and Mathias wants to parrot it back to him because he feels the same way but he knows they mean it in different ways. _You should see yourself right now,_ Mathias swallows down the unbidden lump in his throat, _you should see how bright you shine just for me._

“You’re barbaric,” he makes himself say instead as he gestures towards his front that is striped with white. Now that he’s actually paying attention and can see this damage that’s been done he frowns down at it with genuine dismay. “Light, how am I supposed to get back to SI:7 like this?”

“I could always let you borrow mine. It’s not as if I’m above being shirtless for a while.”

Mathias can hear the conspiratorial _but_ in his voice and it’s all but confirmed once Edwin’s grin gets toothier. He knows that Mathias is onto him but keeps his mouth shut, waiting for Mathias to be the one to ask.

“But?” He prompts, humoring him anyway.

And just like that Edwin is on his feet, lacing up his pants and bouncing on his heels. “You’ll have to catch me first.”

After he bolts across the roof with a hearty guffaw Mathias takes only a second to get up, buckle his own pants, and run after him.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry I wrote this in like 3 hours bc I got possessed by a demon


End file.
